Ghost Town
by Kamiazi
Summary: Reader beware: This one is the shortest one I have done so far, and the worst in my opinion...


The literal ghost town!  
  
Kas, Junko, and Cheyan all walked down the road away from the main group of fighters. It was mid-morning and Junko was only half as cheery as she usually was. Kas and Cheyan didn't have their Fighting Medallions on.  
  
Junko: I still can't believe you killed her.  
  
Kas: Drop it, Junko! She's dead! Over and done with! End of story!  
  
Cheyan: Yes. Please stop. It is annoying.  
  
Junko: Oh! You are turning out to be like Kas, Chey! I don't want to have to be teaching both of you how to cheer up!  
  
Chey and Junko began arguing and Kas was silent the rest of the trip to Tomamoran Village. They got there at noon and stopped to ask where the nearest town was, besides Kala. The middle-aged man said it was best to stay in this town for the night and wait until sunrise a little awkwardly. Kas and Chey didn't think anything of it, but Junko had a sinking suspicion about it.  
  
Junko: I don't like the feel of this town. The people are too sluggish to be human. Closer to zombies than anything. I don't like it. It might be because of my White Magic training, and its little alarm is goin' nuts!  
  
Kas: Relax Junko. Notice how hot it is today? Geeze, even you are sluggish.  
  
Junko: Chances are good I'm right and you know it! You've no doubt heard those stories about undead people still living their lives as if nothing happened! And at night they turn any live people to their own kind! Now do you know what I'm talking about?  
  
Kas: I knew what you meant in the first place. The Priestess hood cleansed the world of those years ago. Don't worry.  
  
Cheyan: If it comforts you at all, I'm beginning to see what you mean, Junko. Why don't you cast a healing spell on one of these people and we'll see what happens.  
  
Kas: No. Because if it's not true, then I will have to put up with some awkward people to explain to.  
  
Cheyan: That's right. And when did you say my first lesson is?  
  
Kas: When we find an inn. I'm starved.  
  
They decide to split up and meet in this spot in about an hour. Kas went one way and Chey and Junko went another. Kas unfortunately went the wrong way and found himself in a graveyard. He looked around him and saw that some of the graves were dug up.  
  
Kas: (Thinking) I'm leaving this town as soon as I get a decent meal!  
  
Kas decided to explore some more and saw that there was an actual person in one of the graves! Kas read the grave description and saw that it belonged to an elderly woman, probably the village elder's wife. Kas looked in the grave and, much to his surprise, saw an elderly woman climbing out of a coffin!  
  
Kas: FROZEN WALL!  
  
A wall of ice formed over top of the hole and he looked inside through the clear wall. The lady was gone. Kas heard a scratching sound and saw that the woman had clawed through the earth very fast, proving to Kas what Junko had thought all along.  
  
Kas: A zombie! ICE BALL!  
  
The Ice ball hit the woman head on and made her freeze right where she stood. She didn't move for a second, and then she started to shake, the ice containing her melting away. She was free again and she took a jerky step towards Kas. He didn't give the chance to attack as he cast a slightly weaker spell.  
  
Kas: ICE BOLT!  
  
The bolt of ice hit her right in the heart and she shattered like glass. Kas turned to make an escape to go find the others when another zombie, this time of a dead solder, rose out of the ground directly in front of him. Several other zombies of mixed gender and class rose out of the ground shortly after.  
  
Kas: Cold mana that surrounds me, take heed to my feeble words. Place the mightiest gift in my hand, I beg you! Then watch the puny, pitiful creatures wither before its power! ICE HALO!  
  
The ball of energy rose out of his hand and exploded right over top of the zombies. Kas had enough energy left to dive behind a headstone as the shards ripped through the zombies like butter to a hot knife. All the zombies but one were slain, never to rise again, as they were too shredded to be re-animated. Kas look to see that the one zombie wasn't a zombie at all, she was a live human wearing skills and bones as clothes. She had no hair, and her eyes hadn't white or other color at all, just black. She talked very slowly and uneasily.  
  
Kas: A Zombie Master! I thought your kind was gone!  
  
Zombie master: No, we are not, Kas. But all of our kind that is left are females.  
  
Kas: How do you know my name?  
  
Zombie Master: You are tired and your mind is easily read. Please accept my offer and live in the flesh. Refuse this offer and die and be a zombie to this town like the others! I need a suitable male to breed more Zombie Masters like myself. Be mine, and live forever!  
  
Kas: Piss on that! I'd rather marry Junko than a spawn of evil like you!  
  
Zombie Master: Too bad. You would have made such fine children for our kind.  
  
While the Master was talking, Kas had been getting his strength back. It had been enough time to pull off one trick and finish it without losing consciousness. Kas clapped his hands together and disappeared. The Zombie Master smiled and then made her way slowly into the back of the graveyard.  
  
Junko and Cheyan were walking up and down the streets, looking for that inn. The hour was almost up so they turned around to find the same Zombie Master Kas ran into right there. Junko gasped as both she and Cheyan recognized who it was.  
  
Junko: I have an exorcism spell ready, just in case of any zombies she might summon.  
  
Cheyan: I have just the trick for the Zombie Master herself.  
  
Zombie Master: I cannot read your minds. You are not tired. I have ran into your friend, Kas. I offered him eternal life.  
  
Junko: (Gasping) You didn't turn him into a zombie, did you!?  
  
Zombie Master: No, I did not. He refused to be my life mate. He will die like the two of you in due time. Kas did manage to escape this time. He is looking for you, but he is worn out. I have no intention of fighting you, I only wish for Kas. Will you give him up to me?  
  
Junko: NEVER!  
  
Zombie Master: What is your name, little one?  
  
Junko: I'm Junko Potunai! Kas' um, BELOVED!  
  
Cheyan knew she was lying, but it hurt her nonetheless. She had only known Kas for a day, but she liked him more than a friend. Junko had no idea what she had just done.  
  
Zombie Master: So, you are Junko. He said he would marry you over me any day. So I guess I will have to remove the competition. Zombies! RISE!  
  
Zombies all of a sudden rose out of the ground until all there was a thick carpet of zombies.  
  
Junko: PURIFY RING!  
  
The zombies all were absorbed by the holy blast that suddenly flew from Junko and they all hit the ground, never to rise again, even though they were still intact.  
  
The Zombie Master had a trick up her sleeve, and an effective one at that.  
  
Zombie Master: Kas is MINE! I am able to make zombie clones of those I come into mental contact with. Kas was one of them. Ohstai Alatati Maligan HILMARN!  
  
A simulacrum of Kas rose out of the ground, but its skin was pale and decaying, and his cloak was ragged and tattered. Junko couldn't move. She was torn between killing the zombie of Kas and sacrificing everything at the off chance that it was Kas. Her brain was screaming at her to do something, but her legs, hands, and mouth refused to respond. The Zombie Kas began chanting a spell.  
  
Zombie Kas: THE COLD MANA THAT SURROUNDS ME, I BEG YOU LET THY POWER GATHER IN MY HAND! ICE BALL!  
  
The ice ball flew towards the inert form of Junko. Cheyan leaped in front of her and cast a Cold Shield. The Ice Ball hit the shield and dissipated, then she followed up with another spell.  
  
Cheyan: ELECTRO BLAST!  
  
A huge wave of visible electricity flowed from Cheyan like an ocean wave. The entire blast hit the Zombie Master head on, and sent her back and she landed flat on her ass. The Zombie Kas fell to the ground and turned into a pile of dirt. The Zombie Master stumbled to get up slowly, and then slumped back down.  
  
Zombie Master: Y-you paralyzed me! How?  
  
Cheyan: That's what the spell does! It jars your muscles hard enough to prevent all kinds of movement!  
  
At that moment, Kas reappeared. He was pale and not looking so good.  
  
Kas: That took more out of me than I thought it would.  
  
Cheyan: (Running up to Kas and helping him stand) Kas! Here, let me help you.  
  
Kas pushed her away and stumbled towards to the Zombie Master.  
  
Zombie Master: Junko called you her beloved. Is this true?  
  
Kas stopped. He was right next to Junko when she said that.  
  
Zombie Master: It is, isn't it? I am blind, but not to a case like this. I will grant you to leave. All of you. Just go!  
  
Kas turned his head slowly to Junko. He was still shocked about that comment.  
  
Junko: I'll explain after. Let's just leave Kas.  
  
Kas: Not before I do this Master a little favor.  
  
Kas walked with a little more speed this time, since his strength was returning. He put his right fist to the Zombie Masters throat and his hand jerked, and red blood flowed from the wound. A sudden flash came from the Zombie Master and millions of tortured souls moaning and wailing were freed at that moment.  
  
Kas: (Standing up) Now where is that inn? I need sleep.  
  
Junko: You freed them all? That means this town is ours for the taking! Let's go find the elders bed so you can rest up!  
  
Kas: And before I crash, you have some explaining to do. 


End file.
